


Scar Tissue

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Worship, Conflicted Kylo Ren, Conflicted Poe Dameron, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance Leader Poe Dameron, Sad Fluff, Sad Kylo Ren, Scar Worship, Soft Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Weird Fluff, if that makes sense, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After lovemaking, Poe explores his unlikely lover.





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This came out sadder than I expected, really. Shit.

It’s after they’ve effectively explored the other (what they have is too complicated to be called either lovemaking or hatesex, Poe thinks. He doesn’t forgive Ren, but stars willing, he still loves him. There is that) that Poe takes time to explore Kylo’s body in gentler detail. There’s nothing erotic about it; Poe isn’t aiming to stimulate Kylo, to find those places on his body that bring him pleasure. Instead, it’s gentle, tender. It’s learning the body of a lover who could have been if not for unhappy chance. 

“They’re not...” Kylo pauses, obviously searching for the right word. Then, “They’re unsightly. I doubt you want to see them.”

”Scars aren’t pretty by nature,” Poe says. “Believe me.”

Kylo turns over, faces Poe, and brushes his lips across a faded scar from the interrogation on the Finalizer. It’s a small one, near Poe’s lips, and Poe’s caught off-guard by how gentle Kylo’s lips really are.

”I hurt you,” Kylo says. “We hurt you.” A beat. “We shouldn’t have.”

It’s not something that can be answered with “it’s okay", or anything like that actually. It’s not something that can be brushed off. But Poe’s grateful at least for that small acknowledgment, small as it is. 

“You’re still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Kylo says. “Even with everything that happened.”

”So are you.” Poe reaches out, runs fingertips over the scar where Rey slashed him. Kylo winces a little.

”It’s not pretty,” he says. Ben Solo was never a vain man, but Poe can feel the pain and shame in his voice.

”It looks better,” Poe says. Indeed it does. Medical treatment has helped it become no more than just a thin line, but it’s still a reminder of what happened on the Starkiller planet. 

"I hope.” 

Poe places a kiss to it, and Kylo stirs a bit under the affection. “I don’t — ’’

”Deserve it? It doesn’t matter, Ben.” Kylo winces at the name; it probably reminds him of when his father and Rey used it. “You need it.”

”I am...” Kylo takes a deep breath. It’s clear that he’s trying to gather his words. “I am what the galaxy calls me. I am a monster.”

”You’re not irredeemable. There’s still a part of you that believes in good, in doing the right thing, in beauty. And in the end, I can’t hate you. Because you are Ben, you are the man I love, and I’ll be damned if that changes.”

“No.”

”And if you don’t believe that, at least believe that I don’t hate you.”

Kylo swallows. It’s clear that he’s keeping tears back. “I believe you.”

“Can you...tell me a bit about your scars?”

”Well,” Kylo says, “The one with Rey you already know. I got another while training, earlier when I was working for Snoke...”

Kylo talks, and Poe kisses and caresses each scar. He can’t help but love this man, even after all this time. They’ll have to go back into battle soon, but for now, they can just be lovers, and that’s enough. 


End file.
